


Fetch the Doc

by deinvati



Series: AEDWQ Drabble Challenge 2020 [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AEDWQ Challenge 2020, Alternate Universe - Western, Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Unresolved Tension, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati
Summary: Accidents are never part of the plan, Arthur reminded himself as he rode for the doctor. But maybe that’s because he never wanted to plan for this.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AEDWQ Drabble Challenge 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707421
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Fetch the Doc

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Best Laid Plans  
> Genre: Western  
> Word count: Between 300 and 400 Words
> 
> Special thanks, once again, to Flos, my lovely and delightful ~~fic wife~~ beta, who makes me better.

Arthur bent over his mare's neck, urging more speed. She was sweating and frothing at the bit, but he couldn't stop. He dug his heels into her side and pushed her on, harder than he'd ever ridden. It was too dark for what he was asking of her, even with the moonlight and a familiar path. But he had no time.

It had all been going to plan, was the thing. They'd had the barn-raising last week and only had a bit more work before they could officially move out of the sod house they'd been living in. But Eames had wanted to get the last shingles on before the rain hit. Arthur had told him it was late, but he said he'd been kept up late before, and then he'd _kissed_ him, and Arthur had let him go because he couldn't say no to Eames or his kisses.

He'd be okay, Arthur told himself. He had to be. They'd found a place where they could be together just like they wanted, far from judging eyes, with a perfect stream, and their milk cow had dropped her calf two days ago. It was a heifer with velvety tan fur, and they'd finally picked a name they both liked. This shouldn't happen to people who finally agreed on a name for their calf.

Except their perfect farm, far from prying eyes, was also far from town and the life-saving help that lived there.

"Life-saving," Arthur could hear Eames scoff in his head, "bollocks. It's my damn leg. 'M not gonna die."

Except he'd started to look very gray and sweaty. He'd passed out twice getting him into the house, and his leg was broken in at least two places that Arthur could tell. Arthur spurred his horse on again.

"Come on, girl, just a little more," he whispered as he leaned lower over her neck. "It's Eames." Her ears flattened against her skull as if she'd understood him, and she pushed harder into the wind.

He would be fine. The doc would set him right, and they could get back to the life they'd talked about, the one they'd _earned_ with their sweat and their stubbornness.

He pushed aside thoughts of infections. Or amputations. Or worse. No, Eames _had_ to be fine. Because Arthur didn't want a plan for a life without him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Fetch the Doc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085225) by [flosculatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory)




End file.
